In networks technology, a “segment” is a section of a network that is typically bounded by bridges, routers, or switches. Dividing an Ethernet local area network (LAN) into multiple segments is one of the most common ways of increasing available bandwidth on the LAN. If segmented correctly, most network traffic will remain within a single segment, enjoying the full bandwidth supported by the media. Hubs and switches are typically used to interconnect computers within each segment, and switches can also interconnect multiple segments through the use of VLANs (virtual LANs).
When a switch is added on a network, the switch is typically configured specifically for that network. Firmware is required for the switch to perform its intended function(s). It is desirable that the switch run the most current version of firmware.
A switch may be pre-configured to use the Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol or the Bootstrap Protocol (BOOTP) for obtaining its Internet Protocol (IP) address and configuration profile. DHCP is a Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP) protocol that enables a network connected to the Internet to assign a temporary IP address to a host automatically when the host connects to the network. Thus, the DHCP protocol permits the central management and automation in assigning IP addresses in the network. Without DHCP, the IP address must be manually entered at each device. The BOOTP protocol also permits an IP address to be automatically assigned to a device that is connected to the network, and permits an operating system boot or initiation of the device.
However, for current technology, the user is required to manually enter the particular address of a target whenever the user wishes to upgrade the firmware. Therefore, current technology is limited in its capabilities to maintain a current version of firmware and suffers from at least the above constraint.